Swoop
Swoop (スワープ, Suwāpu), is both a fictional character and a protagonist from the DC series. He is the friendliest and most outgoing of the Dinobots. He's surprisingly good natured, kind, and upbeat. Few of his comrades realize this however, as his team's reputation and his alt-form, considered (for some reason) particularly "horrifying" to Transformer aesthetics, makes others wary of getting close enough to learn about the bot himself. Swoop is an excellent aerial combatant and bombardier, and has become skilled at using the fear his alt mode creates in battle. He considers it his greatest weapon. Like all the Dinobots, Swoop tends to be arrogant, disobedient, and generally disagreeing with Optimus Prime's leadership style. He's also a bit of a show-off. Swoop very much looks at life as an adventure. Laid back, quick with the jibs and carefree, Swoop found a new lease on life as a result of Shockwave's experiments. While Slug sees his dinosaur form as his soul made manifest, Swoop is simply in love with the wings. He doesn't hate his previous form but reveals in the freedom his Pteranodon mode offers. Unfortunately this has all engendered a carelessness in Swoop. He's not always quick at recognising dangers nor does he show an appropriate maturity in how he handles them. Like the others, he looks up to Grimlock but he is easily the most likely to give the Dinobot commander reason to worry about them. Because of Shockwave's experiments and tortures, Swoop has gained the ability to combine with his fellow Dinobots to form the right arm of the gestalt form known as Volcanicus, who has the more monstrous might than his sum up parts. ".''" :—Swoop. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Michael Bell (English), Yoku Shioya (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Yao Huang (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Roberto Alexander (Latin American), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian Jet, After being experimented by Shockwave, Swoop was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Pteranodon. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Swoop_11960941414_d5de0a35f6_b.png|Swoop's beast mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Mini-Cons ** Ranzer ** Panzer * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Drift ** Bumblebee ** Sideswipe ** Strongarm ** Smokescreen ** Windblade * Dinobots ** Grimlock Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Lugnut ** Soundwave ** Lockdown ** Shadow Raker ** Fracture ** Starscream * Unicron * Scraplets Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past When Grimlock went missing, Swoop and Sludge paid a visit to the planet Junk, but were unable to find him there. They and the rest of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force tracked down Grimlock to the Sea of Rust, where they were captured by Shockwave who experimented on them and gave them dinosaur alternate modes. However, in spite of this, their spirits as Autobots remained unbroken. Six months before reuniting with Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, Grimlock found and freed Swoop first out of the team, and they went searching for Snarl. They first encountered Hardshell, and Swoop used the technology in the room to supply Grimlock with fuel pods for his leader to throw at the bug. Their search for Snarl led them to a trashed lab with a hole in the floor, and they split up to continue their search. Grimlock found Snarl and Sludge first, and they joined Swoop in searching for Slug. They found Snarl being protected by Sharpshot, and once the Insecticon was defeated, they looked for a place to rest and repair Slug. They located an observation deck which had logs of Shockwave's experiments on them and the warp gate project. Infiltrating the sector where Scorn and the others are being held, but Swoop and the others found themselves once more restrained. As Shockwave finalized procedures with Megatron, the furious Dinobots formed into Volcanicus for the first time to break themselves free. Volcanicus then used this newfound power to rise up against Shockwave, trash his lab, freed the remaining Dinobts, stole a Power Core Generator — a piece of technology the Decepticons need to power and control their warp gate technology, and escaped to a remote island on Earth. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Swoop Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Swoop Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Males Category:Dinobots